Warrior
by Sakura line
Summary: Historia nueva! . Sasuke y sakura, el pasado, el presente ...y un reencuentro inevitable. Nuevos enemigos, un plan... ¿que pasará en esta historia? Animo..porque aparecen nuevos personajes que quizá llamen tu atención...adentrate en una nueva historia. :3
1. This love

Todos los personajes de esta historia ya tienen dueño y no son invensiones mías. Exceptuando,claro a los malos malosos : Ibiki-san, Mari-san y kai-kun.

Canción:  watch?v=NW1K-uDn-eY

**(Sakura POV)**

_Hay gente que piensa que cuando hay amor_

_a su lado siempre habrá felicidad. _

_Pero hay quienes piensan lo contrario._

_Que sólo causa más dolor._

Deseaba creer, tanto como hace tiempo atrás.

Aquellos días en los que cuando era niña, sólo lo amaba y deseaba permanecer a su lado.

Recordaba las misiones con él ,Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Él y Naruto siempre discutían y competian entre ellos.

Recordó que nunca se dió por vencida con él. Y como, a pesar de que a veces salía lastimada por sus palabras cortantes y su actitud fría, él había ido cambiando.

Se había hecho más humano.

_Aunque admito que tu apoyo me ayudó_

_cada vez que me invadía la aflicción_

_Y fue solamente en tus brazos_

_que hallé~ paz en el interior_

Supo ,en ese entonces, que a pesar de que él no lo admitiera, necesitaba de ellos.

Lo había sentido cada vez que él , dejaba que ella se acercara.

Cuando la protegía durante las misiones: todos sabían que debía mejorar su defensa y técnica de ataque ,pero a pesar de todo...él nunca permitía que nada tan malo le pasara. Hacía todo para impedirlo.

Lo sentía cuando él se había dejado mimar por ella.

Y no se refería a caricias, besos o abrazos.

No.

La confianza que depositaba en ella era prueba de eso.

Y se lo demostraba con cada herida que le dejaba sanar, con cada palabra que compartían...

Y lo había hecho, hasta el final.

_Pero no ~pude más_

_Tan sólo enmudecí_

_Mi corazón~ no se quiere abrir_

_Este amor ~me está_

_desgarrando el alma y mi voluntad_

Pero ,finalmente, los había abandonado.

Se había ido tan lejos, que aquella confianza se desquebrajaba cada vez más.

Sentía que su alma se desgarraba ,al igual que su corazón.

Era tan doloroso para ella a veces, que pensaba que podría morir o desangrarse en cualquier instante.

_Pero esta vez~ mi corazón_

_no volverá~ a cerrarse más_

_Pues sé que tú~ me ayudarás_

_a creer en el ~poder del amor_

Por eso, buscaba cualquier indicio en el más mínimo detalle.

Buscaba indicios que le dejaran descubrir los gritos de auxilio de su ángel negro.

Necesitaba hacerlo..

_Hubo un tiempo en que dependía de ti_

_Hasta imaginé un futuro junto a ti_

_pero no entendía el verdadero_

_sentido de lo que era amar_

Porque había descubierto que ella había confiado en él.

Había depositado su confianza y esperanza en él...mucho más de lo que hubiese querido.

_Perdí la ~dirección_

_de lo que era el amor_

_Ten compasión_

_Debes confiar_

_que este amor~ podrá_

_hallar el camino hacia tu corazón._

Y por cada paso que él se alejaba de ella...su inseguridad la llevaba hacia el vacio.

No quería , no podía luchar contra el amor que sentía por él. Porque estaba segura, que lo amaba.

_No esperes más_

_Abrázame_

_Dame el valor~ para confiar_

_Pues sé que tú~ me ayudarás_

_para creer en el ~poder del amor_

Lo necesitaba tanto a su lado.

Necesitaba saber ..si para su amor existía una esperanza.

Necesitaba estar a su lado ,porque él era su guía.

Porque para ella ,Sasuke era la luz que mantenía ardiendo el amor en su corazón.

**-/-**

**Hoooliiii que les pareció el primer cap? asdhgashj es como un song fic ...al igual que el proximo.**

**Pero no se preocupen! no todo va a ser song fic x3 ahsgdashd espero sacar una buena historia y espero que disfruten de mis ocurrencias, okey? ;) espero sus reviews shikitos preciosos, Saku line-desu.**

**P.D: Se preguntaran ¿y porque no usaste toda la letra de la canción? heheh x3**


	2. Warrior

Todos los personajes de esta historia ya tienen dueño y no son invensiones mías. Exceptuando,claro a los malos malosos : Ibiki-san, Mari-san y kai-kun.

Canción:  watch?v=vxxV0EI1jHc

**(Sasuke POV)**

Se había acercado en misión de rastreo, tan sigiloso como el viento.

Escaneaba,con sus oscuros posos negros, cada rincón del lugar que alguna vez fué su hogar.

_Esta es la historia _

_que no pude contar._

_Cada palabra en mi_

_Hoy debo liberar._

La frialdad de su rostro y expresiones, nada tenían que ver con lo que sentía por dentro.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte...

No podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil ,en ese momento.

_Recuperar mi luz _

_que robaste sin pensar_

_Como un criminal_

_y ya no puedes parar._

Se había alejado porque necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, para protegerlos.

Y sabía, que si quería ser mas fuerte debía alejarse de aquello, que con tanto anhelo, había conseguido.

Una familia.

_Él dolor ,mi verdad_

_Mis armas para luchar_

_confusión, herido estoy_

_levantarme sin temor._

Sabía que lo que no mataba se convertía en fortaleza.

No quería ser débil.

Porque , hasta el mas pequeño desliz podría derrumbar sus planes.

_Como un guerrero, _

_mas fuerte está mi piel._

_Voy luchando,_

_soy mas fuerte de lo que pensé._

Observó la aldea de konoha. Su hogar, pensó.

Desde que se había ido la sensación de que algo le faltaba siempre estaba presente, y eso era lo que necesitaba para seguir.

Era su objetivo.

_Como acero,mi amadura es._

_Yo seguiré._

_Un guerrero,_

_que nunca caerá, otra vez._

A su memoria regresaban los momentos en el parque o en la academia.

Seguramente, habría niños y niñas igual que él ,con sus ideales y planes.

Niños que esperaban ser tan buenos y fuertes para proteger a sus seres queridos.

_De las cenizas, volvi a renacer._

_No quiero tus disculpas, _

_tus mentiras ya no valen._

Recordó, lo que él había tenido que enfrentar a tan corta edad.

La muerte de sus padres se le había metido bajo la piel y siempre lo torturaba la culpa.

_Cicatrices en mi ser,_

_no las demostraré._

_Un sobreviviente!,_

_por siempre yo seré._

Suspiró y apartó aquel pensamiento.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

_Él dolor ,mi verdad_

_Mis armas para luchar_

_confusión, herido estoy_

_levantarme sin temor._

_-Sasuke-kun...-_

Cabello rosaceo, ojos de un color jade intenso: como dos joyas preciosas, piel blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa que podía quitar el aliento.

_-Por favor, llévame contigo...-_

_Como un guerrero, _

_mas fuerte está mi piel._

_Voy luchando,_

_soy mas fuerte de lo que pensé._

Abrió los ojos y dejó que su mirada vagara ,perdida, en el manto celeste del cielo.

-_Detente!. Para, por favor...-_

_-Te amo tanto!.-_

_-Si te quedas conmigo te haré muy feliz. Te ayudaré con tu venganza...- _

_Como acero,mi amadura es._

_Yo seguiré._

_Un guerrero,_

_que nunca caerá..._

Su mano se cerró en un puño fuerte y tenso.

La venganza le había desviado de su destino, por un momento.

Había dejado que lo consumiera por demasiado tiempo.

Pero había vuelto a encaminarse...

_Una parte de mi recuperar,_

_Un niño que crece más y más_

_No volveré a ser el mismo nunca mas._

Porque había alguien que habría dejado todo por él.

Alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado y que le había dado la calidez y la paz que necesitaba.

Se había colado hondo por los poros de su piel y lo había cambiado.

_Ahora que recorbro mi vida,_

_no hay nada mas ya por hablar._

_Porque de todos modos la culpa no aceptarás._

Se sentía un canalla por haber tenido que dejarla, pero era por su bien y el de sus amigos.

_Como un guerrero, _

_mas fuerte está mi piel._

_Voy luchando,_

_soy mas fuerte de lo que pensé._

No podía volver a caer.

_Como acero,mi amadura es._

_Yo seguiré._

_Un guerrero,_

_que nunca caerá, otra vez._

Esta vez ,se encargaría de proteger lo que amaba.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente se puso de pie.

Observó a Konoha cubierta por la oscuridad noche...

-Hmp...-

_Que nunca caerá, otra vez..._

Y ,sin mas, se perdió en la negrura del bosque.

**-/-**

**Holaaaaaais!, saku line-desu al habla! x3**

**y? ¿Como les pareció este cap? asdhgaskhd verdad que la canción es fascinante!?**

**Ahi dios no saben como me gusta! x3**

**dejen sus reviews amores!**

**Besos.**


	3. Los visitantes

**Todos los personajes de esta historia ya tienen dueño y no son invensiones mías. Exceptuando,claro a los malos malosos : Ibiki-san, Mari-san y kai-kun.**

-/-

Ojos ,afilados y rojos como la sangre, delineaban cada movimiento del enemigo, oculto entre las sombras.

_¡Esos malditos renegados!_

_¡Sabía que se traían algo entre manos! - _se arrellanó en su lugar y agudizó el oído tanto como pudo, escuchando.

-Tenemos que capturarla, el señor la necesita.- Se oía como la voz de una mujer madura, decidida y talvez ..._impertinente_..se dijo.

-Pero ¿como lo haremos?. Cada punto en esa aldea tiene vigilancia. - no sabía que tenía aquella voz pero le recordaba a alguien..._alguien bastante dobe..._

-He?, se nota que lo que tienen de cerebro no les sirve para nada.- observó que la figura en cuestión, golpeaba al más joven de su grupo.- esperaremos.

-Vamos a infiltrarnos en la aldea. No como enemigos...sino como visitantes.- el tipo en cuestión parecía el cabeza del grupo.- M, encargate de investigar acerca de las personas con las que seguro nos cruzaremos. Tú, chico... encargate de averiguar a ¿quienes podemos robarles su identidad?

- Es "K"...y ya me estas poniendo de los nervios!. Recuérdalo, ¿quieres?-

-Ja!, alguien en tu posición no está para dar ordenes no crees?. Mas vale que te pongas a hacer lo que digo, o no volveras a ver la luz del dia.-

-Bién, en ese caso...que empieze la diversión.-

-Aquí vamos ,Konoha.-

-Esa vieja de Tsunade, no sabe lo que le espera (risa macabra)-

Un escalofrio recorrió su espina dorsal y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba ,considerablemente, con cada sorbo de aire que respiraba.

_No puede ser!_

Si ellos se colaban en la aldea de la hoja ,eso cambiaba por completo sus planes!.

_Tsk!_

Tenía que hacer algo ...pero ya!.

-¡Tsunade-sama! , ¡Tsunade-sama!.-

Se podía ver a una Shizune presurosa y jadeante entrando al despacho de la Hokage.

Una rubia de cabellera larga, curvas prominentes y ambarina mirada roja se hizo aparecer entre la pila completa de papeles, suspirando.

-Shizune...no ves ¿que tengo como 4 pilas de documentos que leer?- la mirada de Tsunade era como la de un cordero a punto de ser decapitado.- Dime, rápidamente, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?.

-Bueno, es que ...llegaron visitantes de la aldea del agua.-

-¿Del agua dices?- La mirada achispada y determinada de Tsunade, le dieron a Shizune la confianza que necesitaba.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama!-

-Pues, ¿que estas esperando?. Hace mucho que no tenemos buena relación con esa aldea ,y este es el momento ideal para recuperarla!-

-Entonces, ¿Los escolto hasta su despacho, Señora?-

-Asi es Shizune. Por favor encargate de que les preparen habitaciones. Y deja de llamarme señora!, te dije que nos conocemos de hace mucho y ya no tienes porque llamarme por ese apelativo. -

-Lo siento, Tsunade-san.- seguida de una inclinación Shizune volvio vacilante a su posición erguida.- Etto..Tsunade-san...hotel para los huéspedes quedó destruído desde la ultima vez y aún no está terminado.-

Una Tsunade algo fastidiada se acercó a la ventana.

-Pues bién, dejame ver que puedo hacer. Por ahora, solo haslos pasar.-

-Si, Tsunade-san.-

**En algún lugar del bosque, por la entrada de Konoha...**

-Tsk, No puedo creerlo!-

_**Se podía o, más bién, sólo la autora y los lectores, podían ver a un Sasuke oculto en la copa de un árbol y con la expresión más seria y tensa del mundo: se notaban sus cejas fruncidas, su mandíbula apretada y tensa, junto con una venita sobresaliendo en el cuello ... parecía como si fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.**_

_Quizo saltar hacia la torre del Hokage y zarandear a aquella vieja estúpida! ,¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer pasar a unos completos desconocidos a la aldea de la hoja, sin siquiera hacerles inspección?!._

_¿Acaso se le habían saltado todas las piezas del cerebro?- _observó a una chica de cabellera corta y negra, a quien recordaba como Shizune : una medic- nin, escoltar a los ciudadanos "del agua".

Suspiró.

No le quedaba de otra.

Tendría que entrar a Konoha y asegurarse de que esos idiotas no cumplieran, con cualquiera que fuese, su objetivo.

Palpó con sus dedos la zona del cuello en la que yacía una marca ya conocida para muchos.

Nunca estuvo tan agradecido con Orochimaru, desde que le había dejado aquella marca de maldición. Sin embargo, había descubierto durante su duro entrenamiento que tenía cualidades que le servirían de provecho ...y ,justamente, en esa situación le servía.. y de mucho.

-/-

_**Toc toc...**_

- Tsunade-sama, ¿me mandó a llamar?-

Se podía ver a una Sakura vestida con una bata blanca y el cabello , que le había crecido considerablemente, hasta la cintura, atado en una coleta alta. No sólo su cabello era muestra de que había crecido y madurado. Su habitual figura de antes había dado paso a una joven con curvas suficientes, en los lugares indicados. Rasgos faciales dulces y delicados que podían, sin lugar a dudas, ocultar a la fiera de su interior.

-Asi es Sakura-chan. Déjame presentarte a nuestros nuevos invitados...- Sakura se dedicó a observar a 3 figuras ,completamente, extrañas para ella.

-Bién él, es Ibiki-san. Y es el esposo de mari-san ellos vienen aquí para poder conocer el lugar e instalarse por un tiempo.-

Sakura fijó su mirada en un hombre mayor de cabello grisáceo y ojos verdosos , como el musgo. Era dueño de una piel algo morena que pudo deducir se debería al trabajo bajo el sol. Vestía una camiseta negra y bermudas del color de sus ojos. A juzgar por sus músculos se notaba que ponía el cuerpo para todo.

En medio de él y un joven , que seguro Tsunade también le presentaría, se hallaba una mujer con el cabello azul y ojos de igual color. Con piel morena y curvas en sus respectivos lugares. Parecía que la madurez le había favorecido y además, a juzgar por su atuendo bastante amable, en ese momento llevaba un vestido a juego con sus ojos. Nada extravagante , eso le gustó.

- Umm...son turistas interesados en la cultura de otras aldeas, viajeros. El joven que los acompaña , es su sobrino de nombre Kai.

Este último, era un muchacho más joven que los otros dos. Con la piel de un color claro, ojos cafes y cabello castaño. Se le notaba bastante dinámico y responsable, aunque con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza era más...parecido a Naruto.

-Bién...es un placer conocerlos.- Añadiendo una carabana cortés, se dirigió nuevamente a Tsunade.- Pero sensei...aún me pregunto el motivo de su llamado.

-Claro. Shizune-san...-

- Si, Tsunade-sama..-

-¿Podrias acompañar a nuestros visitantes a un recorrido por la aldea, por favor?-

-Claro permiso.- miró a los visitantes- Por aquí, por favor- Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado detras de Shizune y los demás, Tsunade prosiguió con Sakura.

- Sakura yo... necesitaba pedirte un gran favor.- Sakura suspir´ó y asintió.

-Dígame ,Tsunade-sama.-

-Necesito que hospedes a los visitantes en tu hogar hasta que se vayan, ¿puedes?. Por favooooor?-

-Esta bién, lo haré, no veo cual sea el problema. -Tsunade sonrió con suficiencia y luego adoptó una postura tensa y seria.

-Siendo que eres como una hija para mi...te pediré que aun asi tomes precaución.- Sakura sonrió.- Y, también, como jounin y mi alumna, te pido que investigues con cautela. Recopila información.-

-Así lo haré ,sensei- Tsunade asintió.

- Bién. Quiero que me mantengas informada si notas algo extraño. Eso es todo.-

-/-

**En las puertas de Konoha...**

Se puede ver a una figura encapuchada , con una bolsa al hombro, parado frente a las enormes puertas de la aldea de la hoja.

_**-Hmp, que empieze el juego..-**_

_**-/-**_

_**Wooooliiiii!, **_

_**CHAN! CHAN! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

_**¿quien es esa extraña figura que akba de aparecer? oh por dios! será un nuevo enemigo? :OOOO nooo! corran todos! okey no ._. hahaha. **_

_**y que hay con los misteriosos hombres que sasuke había estado espiando? :OOOO**_

_**más importante aún! ¿que paso con mi sasukito?! :OOO**_

_**hahaha **_

_**okey okey sin peleas! es nuestro amoras! x333 solo que el no lo sabe! hahaha xD **_

_**En fin, preparense porque yo...voy a hacer el enorme esfuerzaso de presentarles a un nuevo personaje que por esas casualidades de la vida me encontre en internet...umm tiene relación con los uchiha al parecer...pero no tengo idea de su historia, si es que tiene alguna, si es que umm habrá alguna serie relacionada con el ,etc. Yo sólo lo voy usar y darle personalidad...hehehe asique espero que disfruten de él!. 3**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el 3er cap de este fic! dejen sus beios reviews! sip? besos los quierooo!, saku.**_


	4. El Forastero

**Todos los personajes de esta historia ya tienen dueño y no son invensiones mías. Exceptuando,claro a los malos malosos : Ibiki-san, Mari-san y kai-kun.**

-/-

Finalmente, había pisado ese lugar. Se quedó allí ,sin hacer mucho más.

Observando.

Miró las calles con detenimiento.

A lo lejos la gente de la aldea, caminaba, corría, se detenía a charlar con conocidos o amigos. Algunas mujeres llevaban bolsas e iban charlando con alguna amiga o incluso con sus niños.

Miró fijamente, a un niño de cabello negro que pasaba con una mujer de larga cabellera negra,con bolsas colgando de sus manos.

Algunos recuerdos alforaron a su mente, pero los desechó. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de eso luego.

Respiró hondo y empezó a caminar hacia adelante, adentrándose en el que sería su hogar a partir de ahora... O mejor dicho,_ aquel que siempre había sido su hogar._

_-_Yo...- Unos ojos ambarinos observaron al hombre que estaba parado frente a él: llevaba la vestimenta de jounin ,con un parche cubriendo la mitad de su cara y la banda de la aldea cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Su expresión le indicó que al parecer le sonreía en forma de saludo. Miró su cabello gris en punta...y,finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

- No cree , que es algo vergonzoso el ¿que los "jounin" de la entrada esten dormidos?-

Kakashi se dedicó a observarlos, con una gota en la cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake...¿que te trae por aquí, jovencito?-

Lo miró con seriedad inamovible en su rostro, sin dejar entrever expresion alguna.

Estaba claro que, era un jounin en toda la extensión de la palabra. Siempre dispuesto a defender a la aldea.(está refiriendose a kakashi)

-Estoy pensando en quedarme. Quiero establecerme en un buen lugar y pienso...que su aldea es lo que buscaba.-

Kakashi lo observó fijamente. Llevaba una capucha negra que le cubría la cabeza, pero pudo notar cabellos castaños y reveldes escapándose de ella. Sus ojos tenían un color ambar muy particular, casi como si fueran rojizos. En cuanto a la vestimenta, el muchahco vestía pantalones negros de entrenamiento, con bandas blancas en la pierna derecha para sus kunais. Una camiseta sin mangas de color negra que hacían conjunto con su chamarra azul. Se fijó en sus manos: estaban vendadas como las de Rock Lee y atravesando su hombro además, había una cadena negra: se preguntó cual sería la punta de aquella arma.

Y, volvió a mirar su rostro. No tenía expresiones por el momento, pero mas allá de que no lo conocía en absoluto, algo en él le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Bién, sigueme. Te escoltaré hasta la oficina de la Hokage.-

Avanzaron por la calle en silencio. Dejó que sus ojos repararan en cada aspecto del lugar que cruzaban, memorizándolo, marcándolo a flor de piel en su memoria. Sonrió para si, viendo a lo lejos a un par de niños peleando: a su alrededor habían niñas apoyando a ambos niños , además de otros niños que clamaban por la pelea.

- Es una gran aldea...-

- Sí, desde la experiencia puedo decir que es un pueblo que ha pasado por mucho, pero que aún asi se mantiene fuerte y resiste. Nos apoyamos mutuamente entre todos.

-No podemos decir que no hay tiempos dificiles, pero el problema radica en ¿qué es lo que hacemos para salir de ellos? ¿no lo crees?.-

- Pienso que la fuerza se incrementa actuando juntos, y no ...por separado.

-Entonces creo que vas por buen camino.-

Se fijó en Kakashi. El lo miraba con expresión de ¿alegria?.

No pudo asegurarse ya que había volteado y seguido con el curso del camino. Le miró la espalda, esas palabras... sintió como si fuese una especie de bienvenida y eso, había causado que su corazón se emocionase.

Respiró profundo y continuó observando, anticipándose a lo que le esperaba.

-/-

Papeles.

Había montañas de expedientes que revisar y aprobar para que pacientes dados de alta se pudieran marchar y otros nuevos ingresaran. Suspiró y levantó la pluma para firmar

ya casi..solo un poco más...

_**slam!(Portazo)**_

- Sakura, Sakura!-

Una gota de tinta negra se deslizó de la pluma callendo abruptamente en la hoja del expediente.

Silencio.

-Ummm..-

-Sa-sakura?- una fuerte aura llena de ira y resentimiento se alzó alrededor de una rubia ojiceleste.

- INO-CERDAAAAAAAAA! PAGARÁS POR ESTOOOOOOO! SHANRAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-hahahaha C-c-calma frentuda, jeje no es para tanto.- Eso fue la gota que revalso el vaso.-

- AAAAHHHHHH!...- una sakura con aura maligna se levantó de su silla y se acercó peligrosamente a Ino deparándole el peor castigo pro haber manchado su expediente. Hasta que...

- TRAIGONOTICIASSOBREUNNUEVOFORASTERO!- Sakura la miró con una ceja levantada y luego entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente.-

-Bién...pero no creas que te salvaste por haberme manchado el expediente. Hace horas que llevó firmando montañas de papeles y revisando expedientes.- Se volvió a sentar desparramada en su silla-

-Ves? Eres tú quien necesita las vacaciones, ¿por qué no las pides?.-

-Estás loca?, no puedo dejarles todo el trabajo a Hinata y a ti. Además Shizune-san tambien es la secretaria de Tsunade-sama y ella cuenta conmigo para que mantenga a flote el hospital.

-Ahi Frentuda..bien como quieras. En fin...a lo que vine!- Ino saltaba de la emoción en su silla y sakura la miraba con gracia.-

-Ya para ino-cerda o romperás la pobre silla. Dime que pasó?!-

-Bieen..escucha, atentamente, según mi fuente...-

-Osease...las chismosas del barrio..-

- Kakashi sensei escoltaba hacia la torre del hokage a un completo extraño. Dicen que estaba, completamente, cubierto por una capa con capucha. Nadie sabe como es...pero la mayoria apuesta a que es un feo sin remedio que se averguenza de sí mismo y que por eso se oculta detrás de esa capa.- Sakura contuvo una carcajada. La forma en que Ino le describia a ese sujeto era como si ya lo hubiera tachado de un completo fracasado. Pobresillo, lo que le esperaba.-

-Umm y ¿eso es todo?- Ino saltó de su silla-

-¿cómo que si es todo?. Holaaaa!, tierra llamando a Sakura.¿Sigues por ahi?.- Las muecas de ino haciendo exageraciones en su cara le causaron risa.-

-HAHA ya basta ino-cerda. Si, es decir...que mas dá que sea un extraño. Lo que debería importarte es si es un ¿amigo o enemigo?. Lo que importa es si es una amenaza para este pueblo o no.-

-Bien, bien. Ya veo que lo único que te importa es la seguridad de la aldea. Te felicito!.- Miró a su rubia amiga, su expresión era una de completo fastidio y frustración.-

-Anda sácalo ya...¿que pasa?-

-Y todavia me preguntas?.Mírate Sakura, internada en el trabajo como si no tuvieras una vida...te preocupas demasiado por los demás, tanto que ya no tienes ni vida propia.-

-Umm...Ino eso es parte de mi trabajo, es lo que acepté desde el momento en que me convertí en una jounin y medic-nin. Sobretodo porque me importa la gente de este pueblo y me preocupo por ellos y su futuro.

- Ya ,pero ¿donde estas tu en todo eso?.- El suspiro de Ino hizo mella en su interior- Amiga sabes que dia es hoy...¿verdad?-

Sakura miró el calendario y abrió mucho los ojos. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana, observando y temblando levemente.

Ino miró a su amiga. Le preocupaba, pero sabía que lo hacía apropósito para resguardarse un poco del dolor. La comprendía en cierta manera, ya que haber perdido a las personas que amaba no era algo menos, pero le molestaba el hecho de que no quisiera salir de ese circulo vicioso e hiriente para si misma. Ya no salía con sus amigos ,no se maquillaba o molestaba en arreglarse para trabajar o siquiera en buscar a algun chico de su edad para salir.

Se la pasaba horas internada en el hospital trabajando y por las noches, aunque se hacía la desentendida cuando le preguntaba...sabía que entrenaba duramente.

Se acercó a ella y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. La escuchó sollozar.

- Está bién ,Sakura. Saca todo el dolor que sientes, no te reprimas de nada amiga.- Sakura quien estaba firmemente parada se abalanzó a abrazar a Ino, sollozando en su abrazo.

Ino se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello y darle todo el apoyo que pudiera, de la forma más maternal posible.

- Shh...Tranquila. Eres la persona mas fuerte que conosco Sakura y entiendo tu dolor. El día que perdimos a Asuma-sensei...era como si hubiésemos perdido a un segundo padre. Lo amabamos Sakura...y cuando se pierde a un ser amado, el dolor tan intenso que sentimos a veces nos obliga a encerrarnos en nosotros mismos. No voy a pedirte que dejes a un lado tu dolor por haber perdido a Sasuke o a tus padres, pero quiero que no permitas que el dolor te consuma y acabe contigo, quiero que vuelvas a salir con nosotros, que te compres ropa nueva o un bonito vestido sólo porque quieras pornertelo, o incluso que conoscas a chicos de tu edad ...- Sakura escuchaba y sollozaba más fuerte, era doloroso escuchar la verdad en las palabras de Ino, y a la vez se sentía culpable por ella y los demás los había abandonado, sin pensar que podría preocuparlos. Entonces la oyó sollozar- ...Es que acaso snif no te das cuenta de lo preocupada que me pones?. A veces me pregunto si comes bién o si te sentirás sola snif- La abrazó con más fuerza.- Somos amigas...y me sentí la peor del mundo por no saber como hacerte sentir mejor.- De pronto ambas se abrazaban con mucha fuerza y lloraban sin dejar de decirse cosas a si mismas.-

-Lo siento, Ino!.Lo siento.-

-Esta bién, yo también lo siento.-

Y, así ambas amigas...continuaron sosteniéndose en la profundidad de su dolor.

-/-

**En la torre del Hokage...**

**Toc toc..**

**-**Pase!-

- Tsunade-sama..le tengo una noticia que quizás le interese.-

-Kakashi Hatake...¿que te trae a mi oficina?.Déjame adivinar...¿Naruto volvió a llegar tarde a una misión? ¿No me digas que no fué a la misión?- El cambio brusco en la voz de Tsunade hizo que una gotita apareciera en la cabeza de Kakashi.- Ese mocoso! ya verá...no más raciones de ramen por una semana muajaja.- Otra gota mas grande corriendo por su cabeza-

-Erm...Tsunade-sama no tiene que ver con Naruto..más bién es sobre un forastero.- Las rabietas de Tsuande pasaron a ser una expresión fría y glacial.

-Con que un Forastero...¿de quién se trata? -

-No tengo la mas mínima idea pero por eso lo traje a usted.-

-Dejame ver...¿Lo trajiste hasta aqui..SIN QUE HALLA PASADO UNA CORRECTA INSPECCION ANTES?- La tranquilidad de Hatake Kakashi era admirable...ni siquiera un temblor.-

-umm...Como se espera de uno de los mejores ambus en sus tiempos..- Tsunade cruzó sus dedos a la altura de la cara y miró a kakashi.- Debo suponer por tu impertinencia que ya lo inspeccionaste y que ves algo en él..-

-Así es...-

-¿Sabes el motivo de su visita?-

- Quiere formar parte de la aldea.- Las ultimas palabras de Kakashi dieron paso a un silencio atronador.-

Tanto Tsunade como kakashi se miraron, como si de un código de miradas se tratase.

Nadie hablo por varios segundos.

Hasta que...

-Que pase..-

-Entra-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven encapuchado con una bolsa en el hombro.

Tsunade lo miró fijamente.

Se levantó y se posicionó frente a su escritorio , recargandose en él.

-Quítate la capucha.- el desconocido alzó la mirada y enfrentó la de Tsunade.-

-Es necesario?-

- Quítatela. Es una orden.-

Se miraron una vez más.

Hasta que él joven decidió hacer caso de la orden. Se despojó de la capa y la dejó caer a un lado del piso, dejando al descubierto a un joven de cabellera castaña oscura , físico en buen estado ( en muy buen estado e.e) , y ojos de un extraño color ambarino rojizo.

- Mucho mejor.- La sonrisa arrogante y de suficiencia de Tsunade le molestó bastante, pero decidió que por el momento era mejor quedarse callado.

Ya tendría la oportunidad de saldar unas cuentas con aquella vieja.

- Y, dime...¿Por qué alguien como tú querría formar parte de nuestra aldea?. ¿Acaso no tienes un lugar donde vivir?- El joven en cuestion parecía tranquilo y relajado.-

- No tengo un hogar al que pertenecer. Cuando era bebé me encontró una pareja de ancianos. Ambos eran vendedores ambulantes y no tenían mucho que ofrecer, pero aún asi me acogieron. Les debo mucho a ambos..o al menos eso era hasta que un día nos atacaron por la noche. Por alguna, razon que desconosco me dejaron con vida...fuí espectador de como los mataban y se llevaban hasta lo ultimo de valor que podría haber en la carretilla.

Desde ese día prometí hacerme más fuerte por ellos ..y por mi. No tenía idea de como empezar a entrenar por lo que caminé y llegué a la aldea de fuego.

Me acerqué a la entrada de una de las escuelas de allí , les conté mi historia y permitieron que me quedara a dormir en una casilla cercana a ella. Tambien me dejaron entrenar con los demás niños, por lo que pude entrenarme sin problemas.

-hmm...y ¿por qué no te quedaste ahi?- La mirada cautelosa de Tsunade le daban ganas de reir. Había dejado entrar a unos completos extraños ¿y se preocupaba por él?.

- Me miraban con lástima. No me iba a quedar en un lugar en el que podía tener lo que quisiera a costa de que ellos supieran mi pasado. - Su mirada se volvió determinada- Quiero que me reconoscan por lo que valgo, por lo que puedo ofrecer a un pueblo y por lo que soy. Quiero formar parte de un pueblo en el que me respeten y a quienes pueda proteger, sin importar mi pasado.

-Cual es tu nivel?-

-Soy un jounin...- Kakashi que se mantenía al margen de la conversación , mirando a traves de la ventana, sonrió.-

-Probémoslo. Es seguro que no tendrás problemas para hacerlo.- La expresión de kakashi era de espectación y ansiedad.

- Hm...bién, ¿ya tienes a alguien en mente?-

- Eso no es problema...-

- Bién.- Tsunade miró al joven.- Si demuestras que eres lo suficientemente bueno para quedarte...podrás hacerlo y serás un miembro de la hoja. Entendido?- El joven sonrió de costado y asintió.- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Sero Tenagi.- Tsunade asintió.-

-Bién. Puedes retirarte, pero ten en cuenta de que te vigilaremos.-

-No es problema para mi. Con su permiso.- Ambos adultos miraron fijo al joven antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.-

-Ves algo bueno en él ,¿es asi?- Kakashi sonrió tras la máscara-

- Ese muchacho me recuerda a alguien. Y sí , estoy seguro de que será un gran ninja de la hoja.-

-Sí, el Uchiha se sentiría ofendido de ser comparado con él ,¿no crees?.

Kakashi no respondió y se dedicó a mirar el cielo azul , a través de la ventana, con un pensamiento en mente.

_...La persona a la que va a enfrentarse...veamos que tienes que ofrecer Sero-kun..._

**Woooliiiniiis! y hasta aquí el 4to cap de este fic! mshdgashjd como creen que va? que les parece? **

**Oish y se apareció el guapote de Sero! umm su vestimenta me la inventé algo porque no sabía bien que ponerle haha pero aka les dejo el link para que lo conoscan x3 ashdgashjdsa **

**y ya descubrieron algo de él ;) muajajaja x3 todo un misterio el lindo de sero xP**

**Por cierto, emotivo lo de saku no? a mi me hizo llorar mientras la escribia! ;O; pobree! **

**y kakashi hahaha es un listillo por eso me gusta mucho! ashgashd en fin**

**dejen reviews linduras! los amo bye , saku.**

**Sero tenagi: fs71/f/2013/080/0/6/sero_tenagi_by_ **

** fs70/f/2013/080/b/0/sero_tenagi_by_ **

** fs71/f/2013/080/d/7/sero_tenagi_by_ **

** hprofile-ak-prn2/t5/276814_236318909804594_2041846043_ **

** fs70/f/2013/080/1/3/seroaya_by_ **

** . (muerete ayame! e.e pero necesito que vean la imagen para que vean a mi sero con su ropa y eso)**

**Mis niñas! verdad que es hermoso y guapote! 3 aunque algunos lo dibujan con ojos grises o celestes a mi me gusto la version de ojos ambares *-* hsdgashjsa pero si ees sero ya es lindo x3 **


End file.
